Together Forever
by chidz
Summary: This is a story dedicated to Kurama (please don't read if your against him): 'What happens if Kurama's childhood friend comes back and realized something' ..see inside...


_**DISCLAIMER**: The character(s) of this story was not owned by the author and is respectively owned by the author of the animation, Yu Yu Hakusho. Kino and Aiha are the characters owned by the author. _

_**A/N**: Hi, I'm just a beginner here, so I hope you'll be nice for the comments… Enjoy the fic… _

'Together Forever'

**(A Story Dedicated to Kurama)**

A girl just arrived in Japan two days ago. Kurama, who's her childhood friend, tours her around town. They didn't know how long they've been apart but for them what matters most was having each other's presence.

'_Chidori it's been awhile. You really did change a lot' _Kurama thought to himself... As Chidori walks around town with Kurama, she saw a shop filled with cakes, excitedly she went inside. _'I really like to have one but... I got no money....' _she thought to herself. 'You seem to like cakes so much no wonder you like sweets…' Kurama uttered. Chidori smiles with her cheek turning red.

After looking around the shop, Kurama bought one slice of strawberry cake for her. She was happy, holding the brown bag where the strawberry cake was placed. Not for long night falls, Kurama escorted her home suddenly just one kilometer away from the house.

'Kurama…' Chidori uttered.

'Huh?? What is it Chidori?' Kurama replied.

'I... really missed you... Seeing you're face... this close....' Chidori confessed

Kurama didn't say a word, slowly holds her hand and hugs her tight. A sign of happiness, traced upon Chidori's face like there was nothing more important in the world than Kurama.

'I missed you too....' Kurama added

Another day has come; Chidori wakes up early and plans to buy something for Kurama in return for the cake he bought for her. When she left the house, the phone rang, unnoticed. The answering machine took place.

_**Sorry I'm not available right now, please leave your name, message and contact number after the beep. Thank you!**_

'_Chidori, it's me Kino! You're mom called me up last night. I know you won't like the sound of this but she said… You must return to Canada the day after tomorrow…! You're mom gone mad! Since you left without any word! And she warns you about you know who she said! Please call me as soon as you receive this message. Bye!'_

Chidori buys a pair of bracelet she saw on the street, it pictures the sea with corals surrounding the small island, without hesitation she bought the bracelet. Went to Kurama's house excitedly not knowing, the unexpected news that was left.

Kurama was taking a shower Chidori knocks the door unaware that he was taking a bath, with the towel wrapped around his waist opens the door. Chidori was embarrassed and turned around, 'I'm sorry… I… didn't…' she nodded, blushing. 'It's alright come in, I'll put my clothes on, so… just wait here…' gently Kurama uttered. Chidori sits around the sofa, waiting, not for long Kurama, done preparing himself and sat beside Chidori.

'What brings you here…?' with his face smiling

'He-here...' handing the small bracelet she bought earlier

'…' Kurama thought

Nothing was mentioned, Chidori thought he didn't like it; her face was blushing and can't even look at Kurama's silent face.

'Oh… I'm sorry…' Kurama react

'No, you didn't like it… huh? Guess… anyway… I'm sorry… I must have bought you a jacket instead…' Chidori sadly uttered

'I'm sorry… I'm just staring at this bracelet… Who said I didn't like it… –of course I do..!' Kurama nodded

'Really? Or... You're just saying that to cheer me up…but you actually…' Chidori sigh

'Stop it... It's beautiful... It's really beautiful... just like you –I mean it...' Kurama gently uttered

'—especially when it's from someone I love…' Kurama added

Chidori was speechless, she's not use to this kind of situation that's why sometimes she thinks it's not going to work out for them but Kurama was serious all along since they had a relationship.

'I—I'm sorry…' Chidori uttered, sadly

Kurama stood up, approaching the window viewing the peaceful sky, sadness were traced. Silence covered the room, and then finally Kurama began to ask.

'From the beginning you said things won't work out… I told you, I don't care. I love you… so much that I don't want to loose you from them… But… now I can't take it anymore… Why? Why did you reject me? If things won't work out why are you here…? I want to know if you're serious! Tell me… now… Do you really love me?'

These words, Chidori fears of loosing Kurama that he might hate her someday but after all these years Kurama is the one who's suffering. She thinks the best way to keep their relationship is for being silence but she made a mistake by that. Now that Kurama asked, Chidori stood up and made up her mind.

'I… love… you… All these years, I really love you but I was afraid of telling you… I don't intend to fool around with you… I'm serious! But what bothers me was my parents; we know that from the start…-- I was… a coward!! How stupid of me… I'm sorry… I didn't… know… what would become of us… if they found out… After all, they know…---'

These words, Kurama sees her face with tears falling from her eyes, worries and sadness… He tried to comfort her. Both of them feel sadness, worries and fear, to be apart once again is the worse but it can't be helped, in the past Chidori's mother warned Kurama to stay away from her daughter, that if ever he would meet up with her again, Kurama's secret will be exposed in public. Aiha, Chidori's mom also said that she will let someone assassinate him. This was nothing to Kurama, even everyone would know about Kurama being a Kitsune (Fox) and his friends for being spirit hunters, assassinated or what, he didn't care, for him there's always a solution.

He walks Chidori home, went to sleep. First thing in the morning she wakes up, she first checked the answering machine for messages and she heard.

Beep

'_Chidori, it's me Kino! You're mom called me up last night. I know you won't like the sound of this but she said… You must return to Canada the day after tomorrow…! You're mom gone mad! Since you left without any word! And she warns you about you know who she said! Please call me as soon as you receive this message. Bye!'_

She was in shock and tries to call back. Several times she dialed but there's no response, she calls at Kurama's house, worried that her mother would come and do a scandal with Kurama.

Ring

Ring

Ring

'Hello, Kurama speaking…'

'Kurama! Are you alright????' Chidori uttered, worried

'Chidori?? Yes, I'm fine, are you alright??' Kurama nodded

'My mom… she… I received a message from Kino…!! He said…' Chidori uttered

'Hey… Chidori, calm down…' Kurama nodded

'I'm… I'm just really... really scared…' Chidori uttered, crying

'Calm down… I'll be right over… wait for me ok…?' Kurama nodded, gently

'Ok... Please come… fast!' Chidori cried

Kurama went over Chidori's place, not knowing that Chidori's mother was already in Japan and on her way to the apartment where Chidori is.

Meanwhile, Chidori's mother, Aiha demand her followers to surround the apartment where Chidori was as well in Kurama's place when they arrive.

'_You have disobeyed me again my child…Even you're my daughter, I'll do everything to get rid of that guy, Kurama. She really doesn't understand why I hate that guy, that guy who ruined the life of our family we'll see…' _

Aiha thought to herself, seriously and no doubt in her face was trace like she really wants to get rid of Kurama no matter who he is.

At Chidori's apartment, Kurama was there comforting her. Suddenly the phone rang and Kurama was the one who pick it up.

'Hello…'

'Huh? Is this where Chidori lives??' the guy asks politely

'Yes… may I know who you are??' Kurama ask

'This is Kino, may I speak to Chidori??' Kino uttered

'Wait.' Kurama nodded

Kurama called Chidori.

'Hello, Kino!' Chidori uttered, nervously

'Chidori! You need to get out of there!' Kino surprisingly demand

'Why??' Chidori ask

While they were conversing on the phone, Kurama looks by the window and when he observers, he saw a limousine! And guards surrounding the apartment. He saw Aiha, Chidori's mother. Quickly he hides.

'What! Kino are you serious! My mom did that??' Chidori surprised

'Yes! That's why you need to get out of there!' Kino uttered, worried

'Chidori! Let's go!' Kurama nodded, hurriedly

Chidori didn't ask why, she hangs the phone. They didn't know which way to go because almost the entire exit in the apartment was guarded. Kurama transformed into a Kitsune and used the seed which would provide wings. Kurama carried Chidori and flew through the window. Aiha saw them and she was really mad, she demanded the guards to follow them until they can't track them anymore.

'Kurama, where will we go?' Chidori ask

'You asked me… What would become of us… When the time I asked you… You look so desperate…' Kurama seriously uttered

'Kurama…?' Chidori nodded

'I knew this would happen; I won't let us suffer anymore…' Kurama uttered

They landed beside a beach near Jeremiah's place.

'--I would ask you just once…' Kurama added

'Do you want to be with me forever…?' Kurama added, desperately

'…' Chidori

Her heart beating fast, she can't speak up for a moment but she knows that she's ready for a commitment that would last forever on both of them. Then finally she decided.

'I… I already known you for so long... still I'm scared' Chidori uttered

'…' Kurama thought

'It's so sudden… Kurama… but to be with you forever… was my dream… yes... I want to be with you!!' Chidori nodded, almost cried

Kurama didn't say a word, slowly he hugs Chidori tight and kissed her gently; they didn't know how long they would be hiding from Chidori's mother, Aiha, they didn't care. Kurama was a Kitsune; Chidori didn't mind about that, she loves him, no matter who he is. For such a long time they've suffered at last they have decided what they really wanted to do with their life… to be together for the rest of their lives… and they have no fear on what will happen in the near future…

Owari…


End file.
